Race tracks
right|thumb|One of the several race tracks. There are several race tracks in the Vendetta universe. These race tracks require the most agile of ships and a very talented pilot, one wrong move and your time won't score, or your ship will explode. Most pilots use the Centurion and Vulture class ships. Those that use the Centurion will most likely use the Itani and Orion variants. Those using the Vulture will most likely choose the Serco variant. While the Vulture provides better handling than the Centurion it has a higher chance of damage upon collisions due to the large wingspan. The current set of race tracks are located in Sedina B-5, D-5, E-5, F-5, G-5, H-5. =Layout= thumb|left|Entrance to Race Track. This is the first thing that you see when you enter any of the race tracks, the entrance. The entrance is distinguished by its three green lines on either of its sides. Once you enter the race track you will see a message on your screen saying "Go!" but with more exclamation points. From there on it is a race to get the fastest time. thumb|left|Checkpoint. Every race track has several of these checkpoints. When you pass through one you are told your time and the checkpoint's number. This information is good to gauge your progress while traveling through the race tracks. thumb|left|Curvy Race Track Section. Most of the race tracks are of a simple design involving very few or no splits in the track. This is not true for a couple of them, these contain several decisions the pilot must make and most of the possible decisions are the wrong one and will remove the pilot's chance of success. These decisions are always a loop that will bring you back to where you entered it, the simplest of which is pictured. Several of these loops are very long and may contain more loops to further confuse the pilot. thumb|left|Exit of Race Track. Here you see the end of any of the race tracks, which looks very similar to the entrance except it has three red lines on either side and an opening that appears to have a force field. Upon crossing the finish 'line' you will be told the top five times for this track ever and the top five times for the ship you used. You will also be told your best time and your current time along with a message congratulating you if you did better. Also, your ship will be fully repaired for your next attempt at scoring a record. =Locations= Sedina B-5 thumb|left|Click to Enlarge Sedina D-5 thumb|left|Click to Enlarge Sedina E-5 thumb|left|Click to Enlarge Sedina F-5 thumb|left|Click to Enlarge Sedina G-5 thumb|left|Click to Enlarge Sedina H-5 thumb|left|Click to Enlarge = Vendetta Racing League = Founded by: Apex Azimuth "Pure Race" Class Formulas * Racing on a selected track with up to 6 racers. * Weapon usage is restricted entirely. * The pilot with the fastest lap time is the winner. * All racers must line up at the gate before the race starts, and hit the boost as soon as "GO!" is called by the race official. Pure Stock EC * Qualifying ships: "Out of the box" stock EC-88. * NO removing of ANY equipment from the ship once its purchased. * The EC-88 must have the free battery and gov-issued plasma cannon equipped. * Shooting is allowed in Pure Stock EC, though it will likely not be done since all energy in the small battery will be needed for racing. Pure Super EC * Qualifying ships: EC-88, EC-98, EC-101 * Any equipment configuration is allowed Pure Melange * Qualifying ships: Centurion MkI, MkII; Vulture MkI, MkII * Any equipment configuration is allowed Pure X-TREEM * By invitation only * Unrestricted "Full-Contact" Race Formulas * Racing on a selected track with up to 10 racers. * Weaponry is restricted per-class. * Racer with the fastest lap time is the winner, All racers must line up at the gate before the race starts, and hit the boost as soon as "GO!" is called by the race official. * Combat 'class' and 'formula' is preselected. * Each pilot MUST equip a qualifying weapon for the race. No empty ships! * Weapon Formulas: *# Formula A "Energy-limited" *#* Qualifying weaponry: *#** All Ion Blasters, Phase Blasters, Plasma Cannons, Flechette Cannons *# Formula B "Energy-Unlimited" *#* Qualifying weaponry: *#** All Energy Weapons allowed EXCEPT the Gatling Turret *# Formula C "Fireworks" *#* Qualifying Weaponry: *#** YellowJacket, Firefly, Stingray * Classes: *# Full-Contact EC: *#* Qualifying ships: *#** EC-88, EC-98, EC-101 *# Full-Contact Melange: *#* Qualifying ships: *#** Centurion MkI, MkII; Vulture MkI, MkII *# Full-Contact Extreme: *#* Qualifying Ship Classes: *#** Warthog, Hornet, Wraith, Atlas Category:Racing